


Playdate

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: My Adventures in Being Little [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam, Baby food, Consensual Nonconsent, Daddy Cas, Dean is adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Diapers, Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, Infantalism, M/M, Make Me, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Papa Gabriel, Public Humiliation, Sabriel - Freeform, Soothers, Spanking, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Toys, bottles, cute outfits, different ages of little., minor though, onsies, potty, sam and dean are not brothers, sexual age play, some baby talk, strict daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Dean has a kink he's been exploring for some time, but what he'd really like is to take it to the next level. He wants a twenty-four-seven relationship with a special someone. It's hard though. Dean still struggles with some aspects of his kink. He wants to be pushed, but that means more vulnerability, and going toward his limits.Enter Cas, who is exactly what he needs. Stern, no nonsense, and totally, fucking hot. Dean's about to embark on some 'little' adventures, that will take him deeper than ever before. Plus, Dean is a super adorable little, which just needs to be said.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Campbell, Sam & Dean
Series: My Adventures in Being Little [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665076
Comments: 60
Kudos: 320





	1. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 19, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> This episode is really fluffy, but it's also laden with humiliation kink. Remember, Dean is an adult. The consequences Cas gives while very little sounding, are all part of the thing they have going, as consenting adults. 
> 
> This was written specifically to achieve specific feels.

Dean has been with Cas a few months now. They’ve done a lot of play, over many weekends, and even some weeknights. They’ve also spent evenings with a pizza, and some beer, Netflix and chilling. Cas has seriously fucked him into the mattress, and kissed him like means it. A lot has been brewing between the pair, feelings-wise. Dean thinks Cas might be the one; his friends and family comment they’ve never seen him happier.

Currently, Dean is at Daddy’s feet, playing with his toys. He’s in nothing but a diaper, because apparently he’s just a baby, and it’s too hot for clothes. So what if it is? It’s utterly humiliating sitting here, playing in nothing but his diaper. Or well, it was. He fought Daddy hard on it, until Daddy gave him a timeout, and a spanking, but eventually, he relaxed and dropped like a rock into the right headspace.

Now he’s involved with his toy, while Daddy drinks coffee, and reads the paper. Daddy reaches down to tousle his hair. “I suppose it’s going to be time for a nap soon, so you won’t be cranky later.”

Dean tilts his head at Daddy. _For what?_ When he’s _this_ little, he doesn’t really talk much. Daddy has to read his body language, or ask him questions that he usually nods, or shakes his head in response to.

“Gabe and Sammy are coming over today,” Daddy says.

Something that’s important to Dean, is being little with others in their community. That doesn’t mean it’s not hard. They’ve had a few playdates now, but Dean still gets a bit of that nervous excitement, when Daddy tells them they’ll have visitors. Other than that, he doesn’t get concerned. One thing that is a constant Dean’s already come to rely on is that when Daddy says something, it will happen, often whether he likes it or not. He can fight, or he can accept it. Accepting it has become much easier.

Daddy continues with his coffee and Dean continues with his toy until Daddy notices him rubbing his eyes.

“Oh my boy. You need a little snooze don’t you?”

Dean shakes his head. He’ll always fight naptime.

“Come,” Daddy says, and Dean knows to follow when he hears that tone. Some tones you just don’t mess with.

Daddy opens his crib, Dean climbs up, and okay yeah he’s feeling a little tired. How does Daddy always know? Daddy helps him put his mitts on, and gets him settled with Professor Norris. “Close your eyes, little bug, and when you wake up, we’ll get ready to have fun with Sammy.”

~**~

When Dean wakes up, Daddy’s already there. “Hi pretty, Baby.”

While Dean appreciates Daddy’s nice greeting, he’s in a bit of a mood, and he wants his wakeup cuddles. “Daddy, Dean needs to get out _now_ , okay? I need to cuddle.”

Daddy is onto him. “I have a bigger boy. Have you peed?”

Sometimes Daddy just checks, but sometimes he asks. Dean doesn’t know Daddy’s rhyme or reason. “Not yet, Daddy. Can I lay with you and do it?”

“I see someone really needs his wakeup cuddles. All right. Let’s get you out.”

Daddy takes his mitts off, and helps him put his soother back in his mouth. They lay together on his bigger boy bed, as Dean pees in his diaper, and cuddles into Daddy who’s soft and solid at the same time. Daddy kisses his crown, and cards a hand through his hair, singing him fun songs in his gravel-y voice, rough like sandpaper that make Dean giggle, and eventually, Dean is awake enough to be more pleasant.

Daddy starts to get him ready for the playdate. Dean starts to worry when Daddy puts him in a pair of underwear. They are pretty cool though with Ironman on them. Dean’s been using his diaper for what seems like forever now when he’s at Daddy’s house. This will be a new game.

“Dean’s going to wear his big boy underpants today, and I expect you to come tell Daddy when you need to use the potty.”

Oh. Ah. That means using the potty in front of Uncle Gabe. He’s used the potty for Daddy, but never with someone else there. Dean wants to be pushed like this, but that doesn’t mean he won’t fight. Dean has a _small_ , little boy fit. He crosses his arms. “Dean doesn’t want to do that, Daddy.”

There’s even a foot stomp.

“I understand. But Daddy makes the rules, doesn’t he?”

“But, but, no thank you, Daddy.” Maybe if Dean uses his nice manners, Daddy will change his mind.

Daddy smiles. “You’re very adorable. But those are the rules for today. What happens if Dean disobeys, Daddy?”

“You will spank him,” Dean says with a full-on pout going.

“I will and you’ll have a time out, with your red bottom on display for anyone to see. Also, you wouldn’t want to miss any playtime with baby Sammy would you?”

Dean wouldn’t even though Dean feels he’s mostly protecting the baby Sammy from getting into all kinds of dangerous shit. He gets into full big brother protective mode around him when he’s with Sam that little. He knows from some more adult conversations, Sam ranges in age too, but he’s never been with Sam – yet – where he’s been any older than infant. Dean wonders what they’ll be like together when that happens. “No. But please I can wear my diaper, Daddy?” Dean remembers not so long ago when he didn’t want to wear a diaper. He’s still been known to put up a fuss on occasion.

“Sorry kiddo. That’s a no. This will be good for you. C’mon. Let’s get you into your outfit.”

Daddy always picks the most embarrassing outfits he can find, Dean’s sure. He does it because yes he’s trying to torture Dean some, but also because Daddy says he’s ‘so darn cute’. _Sigh,_ and if it makes Daddy that happy, it’s hard for Dean to complain. Much.

Today is no different. Dean doesn’t know where the fuck Daddy got it from, but it’s an adult-sized sailor outfit, that isn’t a real sailor outfit, more one a child would wear. The shorts are way too short in Dean’s opinion, coming to just _above_ Dean’s mid-thigh and the whole thing is one piece, which means, you guessed it, when he uses the potty the outfit will have to come off.

Dean does like the crisp white and blue of the ensemble though and he does feel _very_ little wearing it, which gives him those good feels and so he can’t complain too much. “Look at my pretty baby,” Daddy says.

“Is not a baby, Daddy. Ine a big boy.”

“I’m sorry big boy. You’ll always be Daddy’s baby though, no matter how big you are. Come.” Daddy reaches for Dean’s hand and brings him downstairs.


	2. Gabe and Sammy

When Sammy and Uncle Gabe arrive, Dean gets a bit shy hiding behind Daddy, but he spies Sammy looking at him. “Sammy’s a bit cranky,” Uncle Gabe says. “He didn’t have a good nap, but he’ll be okay if you give him a little time.”

Uncle Gabe helps Sammy take off his long jacket – the one that covers his bare legs – but he’s talking to Dean who’s got his soother in his mouth, and nods rather than saying anything, as Sammy goes down to the floor ready to crawl his way everywhere. What Dean first liked about Sam, was that he’s so big. Sam is a bit taller than Dean even, with Gabe quite a bit shorter! Dean wondered how the hell that worked, but as he soon learned it’s a lot more about headspace and your daddy’s ability to bring that for you than anything else.

“Papa,” Sammy whines sitting back on his diapered bum, taking his soother out for a moment and looking up to his papa with pleading eyes.

“I know sweetheart. I’m getting your blanket right now.”

Baby Sammy does not like to go anywhere without his blanket. It’s blue and green and yellow with puppy faces all over it. Dean understands, no matter how big or little he is, he doesn’t like going places without Professor Norris, who’s tucked under his arm currently. Sammy has an outfit on too. It’s a t-shirt that goes to the top of his hips that says ‘Papa’s Little Boy’ on it. He’s only got a diaper on for bottoms, but it’s overlaid with a diaper cover that’s got fun safari animals on it like giraffes, elephants, and lions. His soother is blue, and his shoulder-length hair is brushed long and loose, fanning over large, hazel eyes some.

Uncle Gabe gives Sammy his blanket, which he hugs close, squeezing the life out of it. “You gonna say hi to Uncle Gabe yet, Dean-o?” Uncle Gabe asks.

Dean wants to use his nice manners like Daddy taught him, but he’s feeling shy. He clings to Daddy’s shirt. “C’mon now, baby boy. Go say hello, please,” Daddy instructs.

_Dean has to do what Daddy says._

Dean ends up needing a little encouragement by way of Daddy sending him off with a light, love-tap to his behind. Dean walks over to Uncle Gabe – he’s bigger right now, so he’s allowed to walk – and ends up leaping into Uncle Gabe’s arms on instinct when Uncle Gabe opens them. “Hi Uncle Gabe,” Dean says.

Uncle Gabe feels a lot like Daddy in some ways. He’s firm and has all the no nonsense vibes going. As Dean’s got to know him, he feels comfortable with him like he does Daddy even if he gets shy and pouty about doing little things in front of Uncle Gabe. “How’s my big boy, Dean?” Uncle Gabe asks.

He’ll always be Daddy’s baby boy, but with Uncle Gabe he can be a bit of a big boy sometimes. “Good. C’n I play with Sammy now?”

“Let’s get everyone to the kitchen first,” Daddy suggests. “We’ll set you two up with a play space.”

Daddy and Uncle Gabe drink coffee and talk about boring grown up things, while Dean tries to get Sammy interested in something. Unfortunately, Sammy keeps looking to his papa every few minutes. “How come you doesn’t want to play?” Dean asks.

Sammy doesn’t speak a lot when he’s this little. “Papa,” he says. His eyes look nervous.

“Awwww. Is okay Sammy. Papa is there wif Daddy. We can play a game now, okay?”

Sammy nods interested. Dean gets them involved with the blocks. He builds towers, and knocks them over, making Sammy laugh. It’s fun for Dean to hear his giggle and he gets a few words. “Do it again!”

Inevitably though, Dean feels that familiar sensation in his bladder and the countdown clock to him having to use his potty has begun. Maybe he can make it to the end of the playdate?

It’s felt a bit odd being at Daddy’s house, playing with his toys without that cushion-y feel of his diaper under his bum. Once he got used to wearing them, his brain associated diapers with Daddy’s house and has become a new normal. Now, free as the breeze, it’s strange. Not bad, just different.

That’s Daddy though, always throwing Dean a new ‘little’ challenge. Dean can’t say he ever gets bored.

He has to wiggle a bit though, to calm the building sensation of having to pee; he slyly looks to Daddy to see if he’s seen. _Maybe he should look before he wiggles though?_ Daddy seems to be involved in his conversation with Uncle Gabe. Dean’s pretty sure he’s in the clear. Only now, he _really_ has to pee, and it’s making it hard to play. Sammy looks at him concerned. “Ine okay, Sammy. Please don’t tell,” Dean says in a voice he hopes neither grown up will hear.

Sammy looks to them thinking, but then nods. He might be just a little baby, but he has things he doesn’t want his papa to know sometimes too. Sammy has been with Papa Gabe for quite a while now and is far more comfortable about most things than Dean is, but he once struggled too and can relate. Dean can tell Sammy doesn’t think what Dean’s doing, is the best solution, but he goes along with it.

It ends up not mattering anyway. Daddy catches him wiggling, and he’s not pleased. Dean’s pulled up by his armpits – Daddy is fucking strong to be able to lift him any amount – and is given two crisp, _hurty_ whacks to his bottom. Dean flushes with the humiliation of it, his stupid cock hardens instantly. “What did Daddy tell you?” Daddy says pulling him over to where the red, plastic potty is in the kitchen.

Dean bites his lip not answering. He doesn’t like being in trouble with Daddy.

“You’re lucky Daddy was watching you, so you didn’t pee your pants.”

Can one die of too much humiliation? Dean might.

Daddy unzips Dean’s outfit and pulls it down getting him to step out leaving him in his little boy underwear. Those have to go too, so he can be sat on the potty. “Sit.”

Dean sits on the potty and looks up to Daddy from where he is, miserably. “You’re okay,” Daddy tells him. “You’re not doing anything Daddy, or Uncle Gabe hasn’t seen before. Would you like Professor Norris?”

“Yeah, Daddy. Please.” His bum still hurts from those smacks. Dean’s using his nicest manners.

Daddy gives him Professor Norris to hold while he’s on the potty. The whole potty set up is near where the cupboards start, on the other side of the table closest to Daddy. He knows once he pees, he’ll be released from his potty time, but his cock is too hard, and he can’t pee. It’s way too many of his deepest fantasies come to life; Daddy making him pee on his potty, _in front_ of another ‘Daddy’, naked like a little boy might be, disciplined for not listening about it. The only thing missing is for Daddy to stroke his cock, which he knows won’t happen yet. Daddy really likes to prolong things. Dean gets to work trying to make his penis soften, but it’s hard. He squeezes Professor Norris.

Eventually, he hears the slapping of one of Sammy’s hands on the floor, as he crawls over to see where Dean went, Sammy’s blanket in the other hand, muffling the sound it would make on the floor. “Did you come to find Dean, Sammy?” Daddy asks.

Dean can see Sammy nodding through the chair and table legs.

“He’s just using his potty right now. Have you peed yet, Dean?”

“A-Almost, Daddy.” He wants to go back to playing with Sammy.

Sammy crawls over to him, and points with the question in his eyes. _Peeing?_

“Daddy says I hafta pee, Sammy.”

Sammy nods. He smiles around his soother and holds out his blanket, which is fucking sweet, but Dean knows how much Sammy needs it.

“I’ve got P’fessor Norris. He’s helpin’ me, Sammy.”

Sammy nods again, and crawls over to his papa. Dean gets interested in watching Sammy and Uncle Gabe. Sammy’s too big to fit in his lap, but he does fit nicely between his papa’s knees where he rests his head on his papa’s thigh and Uncle Gabe cards a hand through his long hair. Sammy sucks his soother, looking the picture of content.

Watching the sweetness of the pair makes his cock deflate – thank fuck – and he easily pees in his potty. “All done, Daddy!” Dean’s already proud of himself, anticipating Daddy’s praise.

Daddy comes over to help him clean up. “Thank you, my sweet boy. That was a very good job. Let’s get you back to playing before it’s dinnertime.”

“P’fessor Norris, and Sammy helped me Daddy.”

“I saw that,” Daddy says helping him put his little boy underpants on and zipping him into his outfit again.

Wow. Daddy sees everything.

Sammy and Uncle Gabe stay for dinner. Dean’s surprised when Daddy gets him settled in a chair at the table rather than his highchair, but Dean quickly sees that Sammy will need it, since he’s littler. Daddy has a yellow booster seat set up for him he’s never seen before. He looks at it with interest. It’s wide enough to fit his bum, and there’s a white strap that runs across and clips into the other side to hold him in. “C’mon up, Dean’s a bigger boy today. You can sit at the table for Daddy to help feed you.”

A bigger boy, but still not big enough feed himself all the way, Dean surmises. The booster seat in the chair next to Sammy in the highchair. Once Daddy has him secured in the seat, he fastens a bib around his neck. Uncle Gabe does the same for Sammy.

Sammy is fed some littler food; pureed fruits and veggies, plus ham cut up small enough he won’t choke. Daddy’s got grilled cheese for Dean, and some terrible veggies like; carrots and broccoli and green beans, cut into bite sized pieces. Dean makes a face at the vegetables. “I see that face little boy. You’re going to eat your veggies or have a spanking and then eat your veggies on a sore bottom. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. He’s not happy about it. Also, Daddy knows him, he might decide he’d like to have the spanking rather than eat vegetables.

Daddy let’s Dean feed himself the grilled cheese, which is another big boy surprise, but Daddy feeds him the veggies, which is probably for the better. That way, Dean doesn’t have to think about it and just eats the icky things. “Vegetables is ick, Daddy,” Dean makes sure Daddy knows.

“I know. Daddy is prepared with good dessert for after.”

“Pie?” Dean says as Daddy forks a broccoli into his mouth.

“Maybe,” Daddy smiles.

It’s pie. It’s totally pie.

Daddy congratulates him on being a good boy eating all his veggies and not complaining about it. Meanwhile, Sammy is getting a bit complain-y. “I don’t know if this one’s going to make it to dessert,” Uncle Gabe says.

Sammy’s already refusing the rest of his food and rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to warm up a bottle for him,” Uncle Gabe says.

When Uncle Gabe gets up, Sammy starts crying. “Papa, noooooo!”

Dean, feeling a bit like the big brother, decides to try to entertain Sammy. “Hey Sammy. You wanna hear a song?”

Sammy nods, his eyes wide.

Dean sings him the song Daddy sings him sometimes in his gravel-y voice. “Skinamarinky dinky dink, skinamarinky doo, IIIIII loooove you! …”

Thank fuck Sammy’s entertained with a few rounds of that, but he does glare at his papa when he returns. “Well I’m in trouble,” Uncle Gabe says, unstrapping Sammy, as he drinks his bottle, “but it is time for us to go.”

Uncle Gabe cleans him up and gives Sammy his blanket back – which got moved to the side so it wouldn’t get dirty while they ate it wouldn’t get dirty – as Sammy climbs down from the chair. “All right, kid. Just gonna help Uncle Cas clean up and then—”

“—no, no. I’ll be fine. You take that tired boy to bed,” Daddy says.

“Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it. He’s not happy.”

They say goodnight, and Uncle Gabe puts Sammy in his long coat, so his bare legs are covered and helps him with his boots. “You want to put your soother away?” Uncle Gabe asks Sammy. Sammy shakes his head. “Okay then, we’re off.”

Uncle Gabe hugs both Dean and Daddy. “Bye bye, Sammy,” Dean says.

Sammy gives a wave, and they’re gone.

“You, on the potty. You’re going pee.”

Dean looks at Daddy scandalized, even though yes, he did it earlier with an audience now there’s just Daddy. “Daddy,” Dean complains.

“You haven’t gone for a while, my babe. C’mon. I have to clean the kitchen anyway.”

Dean follows behind Daddy. He’s been _mostly_ a good boy today, but as he gets tired, it gets harder. He lets Daddy undress him and get him set on his potty, but he’s pouting if anyone wants to know. His sour mood works to his benefit, and he pees quickly. “All done, Daddy.”

“Okay, I’ll be just a second.”

Dean isn’t really the patient sort. Besides, he’s peed like a good boy and Daddy should come _right_ now! “No seconds. Wants to come off, Daddy.” Dean knows the rules. He’s not allowed to leave the potty without Daddy’s help.

“Dean, I’ll be right there.”

“No! Now, Daddy.”

“Excuse me little boy. It’s your job to listen to Daddy right now, so you don’t get in trouble.”

Fine. Dean waits, but he scowls at the little splash guard, and then his toes become interesting, and then he thinks about how he should be eating pie and not sitting on the stupid potty, until Daddy comes over to help him. _Finally._ “Thank you for waiting,” Daddy says helping him get cleaned up.

Daddy puts the little boy, Ironman underpants on, but no clothes. “Daddy, I doesn’t need clothes?”

“Nope. We’re gonna have pie, remember?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy.” Dean’s sat in his booster chair again.

Daddy puts a bib on him and sets him up with pie _and_ ice cream. Dean feels like a really lucky boy. “Can you feed yourself, while Daddy finishes cleaning up the kitchen?”

“I can, Daddy.” Dean’s messy though and gets ice cream and berries from the blueberry pie on his bare belly, which is likely why Daddy didn’t put the clothes on him, once again knowing everything about Dean.

When Daddy’s done, he laughs at the mess Dean is. “Look at you. You’re an ice cream, monster.”

Dean laughs. “I can has more please, Daddy?”

“Not tonight. It’s been a long day for little boys. Bath and bedtime.”

Dean looks forward to bath time now, so he doesn’t complain, but he doesn’t know if he wants to go to bed. Whether he wants to or not, Daddy decides that, not Dean.

When it’s time for bed, Daddy tapes him into a diaper – Dean wears a diaper to bed no matter how big or little he is – and dresses him in pajamas that have batman on them. “You’re too big for mittens,” Daddy says. “But Daddy can’t have you touching your pee-pee, can he little boy?”

“No, Daddy,” Dean says. That’s a big rule. The biggest rule they have. Dean would be in a lot of trouble if he ever disobeyed that rule. He almost did once, and Daddy had even spanked him for almost as a reminder.

“That’s right. You’ll need to wear your arm restraints tonight.”

Fuck. Dean love-hates wearing those. He loves them because they turn him the fuck on, but he hates them because there’s nothing he can do about it. And knowing Daddy, he’s going to torture him, because Daddy’s a bit of a sadist. When Dean’s laying his bed, Daddy sets about buckling him into the restraints. A buckle straps around his left thigh and then his left wrist is secured into a smaller buckle. When Daddy is done his left wrist is connected to his left thigh. Daddy does the same to his right side. “There, no chance of my little boy doing anything naughty. Let’s check on that penis to make sure.”

Dean wants to complain, but he’s fascinated when Daddy reaches for the waistband of his pajama pants and he gets nice butterflies in his tummy when Daddy starts pulling them down. “Lift up.”

Dean lifts his hips and Daddy pulls his pants down just enough to uncover his diaper. He carefully untapes the tabs, so he can do it back up when he’s done. Each act is so innocuous, but the added bondage, plus the way Daddy’s talking melds together to make it an erotic experience. Plus, Dean knows Daddy isn’t going to let him come. So not his style. The control of it all heightens the feels in his tummy.

With the diaper pulled forward, Dean’s hard cock is revealed. “Wow, looks like it’s acting up,” Daddy diagnoses.

He reaches out to touch. Dean groans. “Daddy, _please_.”

Daddy strokes his hard cock, which has already been teased with all the humiliating scenarios from today, it doesn’t take long for it to be leaking. “Wow, it’s so bad,” Daddy says. He reaches down to fondle Dean’s balls.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Dean says breathless. _Fuck._ Only Daddy can do these things to him.

“It’s a good thing you can’t touch, isn’t it?” Daddy says doing his diaper up over his super fucking hard cock and pulling his pants back up.

“Daaaaaadddy!”

Daddy’s eyes are smirking. “You be a good boy, Dean Winchester. Maybe Daddy will take care of your naughty little penis tomorrow.”

Daddy covers him up with covers. “Was Dean a good boy today, Daddy?”

“You were an exceptional boy today.”

“Even when I didn’t tell Daddy I need the potty?” Dean needs to know these things.

“That was a little bit of naughtiness and Daddy had to smack your bum a bit, but you were well-behaved all the rest of the time.” Dean smiles, as Daddy kisses his forehead. “If you need something, Daddy will have the monitor. You call me.”

“Will Daddy. I has my soother?”

Daddy clips his paci to him and helps him put it in his mouth. “Night my sweet boy.”

When Daddy’s gone, Dean has to lay there with the biggest hard on ever, cursing him in his head. He’s tempted to rub his cock around, just to get some good feeling across the top. But what if Daddy can hear him? Dean’s not sure he can’t and isn’t willing to find out just yet. He uses the control Daddy’s been teaching him, and eventually falls asleep.

The orgasm after breakfast the next morning is fantastic.

~**~

It’s Thursday night, and Dean’s out. He slides into the booth, and orders a beer. Cas wants him watching how many drinks he has. “You shouldn’t be drinking and driving, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, Cas. No drinking and diving,” he’d promised, only to get a long lecture on how Cas knew he did and that it was going to stop, or else. Dean knew what or else meant. “Okay. Jeez.”

Dean had rolled his eyes at Cas, who did not take kindly to his bratting, and pulled him over his knee for sassing him. Cas also added a little extra to show him what he’d get if Dean did anymore drinking and driving. “One an hour Dean, I mean it.”

Dean checks the time, because he’s totally having another one at some point in the night. The friend he’s meeting shows. “Heya, Sammy.”

Sam blushes. “Don’t call me that, dude.”

“I’m your ‘big brother’, I get to call you Sammy if I want to,” Dean says and winks.

Sam twists his lips. “Fine.”

They really hit it off not just in play, but outside of it. Cas and Gabe had urged them to hang out. At first it felt like some kind of blind-friend-date, but things flowed easy between them, like they’d known each other their whole lives.

Sam orders a beer.

“Were you okay the other day? You seemed off,” Dean asks. Part of them hanging out was so they could chat about their little stuff. There was nothing like having people who were just like you, people who you didn’t have to explain this need inside you to. They just knew and understood, and you could have easy conversations about it, sometimes without having to explain yourself at all.

“Yeah, I wasn’t good. Stuff from my past I was working through. You helped though,” Sam says. He smiles.

“Good.”

They drink beer, share a plate of nachos, talk about grown up things. They also talk about things only they can. “Ever find yourself over Gabe’s knee and wonder how the fuck it spiraled out of control so fast?” Both Dean and Sam can’t help looking over their shoulders a bit when they swear, since it isn’t allowed a lot of the time when they're together.

“All the time, man. And like, you _know_ , but you do the thing and ugh.”

They can also talk in a bit of code, so the other pub goers don’t overhear what they’re discussing. Dean also knows Sam and Gabe are twenty-four-seven, and that Sam wears diapers, even out in public. Like, he’s wearing them right now, and Dean wonders about that. It’s eventually where he and Cas will go. “Was it weird the first time you…?” Dean looks down toward Sam’s pelvis.

“This?” Sam says lifting his shirt, to show Dean just a bit of the top of his diaper.

“Yeah.” Dean blushes on his behalf, but Sam – the same one who balked at Sammy – is totally comfortable.

“It wasn’t my favorite at first, but now I’m so used to it, would be weird without.”

“Does he ever let you, you know, go without?”

“Sometimes, if we do the toddler thing and he wants to do the potty thing,” Sam says lowering his voice, “but not often.”

Sam shared previously, he’s usually pretty little, but he can be bigger. On rare occasion, he’s even been a teen. Dean hasn’t done that yet, but he’s feels it’s in him. “I can’t help but think it would be fun to have a big brother though I… I kind of like being your big brother.”

Sam smiles. “You’ll get your big brother sometime, Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock's [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com)
> 
> Mock on [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-mock)


End file.
